Phantom Sword
by Yakuza Maiden
Summary: Kohaku Kurosaki is the daughter of a child of Ares and part of a Yakuza clan. She is a samurai ninja and an assassin for Kimura Village nearby the 'werewolf' city, Nishioka. When her brother was captured when she was 5, she was determined to become stronger and bring both her parents and brother home safely. Will she defeat the demon and save them or will she die trying?
1. Chapter 1

_Clash. _Kohaku Kurosaki and the youngest of her uncles, Aoshi Kurosaki, were fencing with Greek styled armour and

helmets in the back of their Greek mansion. Kohaku had two katanas. One, the blade made of black Stygian celes

and the hilt, pure white diamond with an onyx at the end of it. The other, the blade made of white diamond and

Stygian celes for the hilt with an onyx. They were called Ares and Nemesis, also named the Twin Dual Blades.

Aoshi's was made of celestial bronze, with a ruby at the end of his hilt. Both moved by reflex. Then, Aoshi sped

forward with his katana thrust towards Kohaku. They clashed again. Kohaku moved and dodged with ease and

grace. Kohaku clanged a katana against Aoshi's breastplate, effectively knocking him down. By the time they were

done, Aoshi was knocked to the ground several times, panting and sweating. Kohaku looked as if she didn't fight

him at all, and still in position. She was also smirking smugly at her favorite uncle. Aoshi took a deep breath in and

took off his helmet. "500 attempts, 500 losses." Kohaku said and kept smirking, and put the tip of one katana

against her uncle's neck. Aoshi chuckled and pushed the tip away from himself. "Indeed. Since the first day I taught

you how to defend yourself with kung-fu and kenjutsu, you've been the best in our clan. You learn quickly. It took

only one day for you to learn everything and understand it." Aoshi replied. He walked to Kohaku's side, facing the

mansion. "But, be careful my little samurai. There's far worse than me!" "Oh, I know, Uncle." Kohaku replied and

they both smiled. Kohaku took off her helmet and turned around. "Yes, you do. Wonderful job! Sparring session's

over." "Yes, sir!" Kohaku said and with that said, they both walked up to the mansion.

Kohaku had put her armour up in her closet, and went to her private bathroom to shower. _Katsu-nii-chan is probably _

_shopping at the moment. _Kohaku thought as she showered. _That neko baka_. _Her mind is always on shopping and _

_looking good. _She turned off the shower water and stepped out. _Wait. That's not always true. Her mind is on fighting _

_and protecting friends and family, too. _Kohaku sighed and put some sweats on and put headphones on, listening to

Adam Lambert and LMFAO. She leaned against her black pillows, reading Soul Eater. An hour later, her best friend,

Suna no Katsumi, walked through the door, carrying at least four or five bags of clothing. "Hello, Haku-kun! I just

bought-" Katsumi started. "What have I told you about knocking before entering?" Kohaku asked, effectively cutting

her off. "Shopaholic." Nyaa~! So mean!" Katsumi replied, feigning hurt on her face. Kohaku had a throbbing vein

from being irritated. "So, I bought something for you!" "Eh!? Not in those five-" Kohaku started to say, she was cut

off with a "Come on," as Katsumi pulled her to the bathroom."Oi! Wait, Kat-" Saying bathroom was an

understatement. It was more like a big room than a bathrrom. There was a celestial bronze bath tub the size of a

small pool, sink that runs along on wall, and a floor length mirror.(Katsumi insisted.) There was also a desk with a

laptop. Katsumi turned the bath on, putting Kohaku's favorite scents, chocolate and green tea, in. "Hey! I did

shower!" Kohaku protested as Katsumi tried to pull her toward the little pool. You did not shampoo your hair

though." Katsumi replied. "Get in." "Hell no!" "Get in!" "No!" "Kohaku!" "No!" As Katsumi and Kohaku fought, they

both fell into the pool, fully clothed. "See what you did, making a fuss like that?" Katsumi got out and took off her

skirt and top, putting a another blouse and short skirt on. Kohaku 'Hnned' and peeled the wet layers off of her

body. Katsumi wet Kohaku's silken, short, white hair and lathered it up with green tea scented shampoo. She then

rinsed it as Kohaku rewashed herself. Kohaku got out and dried off with a K.K. monogrammed towel that Katsumi

gave her. While the golden haired girl walked out to get something, Kohaku wrapped the towel around her and sat

on her desk chair. Katsumi walked back in with a sports bra, boy short underwear in one hand, and three bags in

another.

While Kohaku put the underwear and bra on, Katsumi rustled through two bags from Higurashi's, Kohaku's favorite

shop if she ever went shopping. She pulled out a black sleeveless turtleneck, black leather pants, and short black

boots. "K-Katsu-nii! You really did! I love it already!" Mai. I know you and your tastes well. Though, personally, I

want to dress you up like a doll. You're welcome!" Katsumi replied. "Thanks!" Kohaku replied to her and put the

clothes on. The golden haired girl went to another bag and pulled out a pair of fingerless gloves, a long black jacket

with white around the collar and down to the edge at the bottom. She also pulled out a silver coloured studded belt

with pant chains to attach to the belt loops. "Put these on." Katsumi directed. Kohaku complied. Katsumi stepped

back and looked at Kohaku. "Maaaa! You look exactly like your alias! Dangerous air about you and daring anyone to

a fight!" "Really?" Kohaku turned to face the floor length mirror. "Wow. I do." She smiled and turned to Katsumi and

said, "Arigatou!" "Hai, hai. "Let's get to dinner." "Hai!"

When Kohaku and Katsumi came down two hallways to the right, and into the dining room, everyone else, that is,

Kohaku's grandfather(Yakuza leader), her grandmother, her two oldest uncles, and her younger one were already

at the table. "Oi, Kohaku, you're always late. Katsumi-chan, you're normally on time." Kohaku's second oldest uncle,

Hideki said. "Ch! Damatte, Hide-oji." Kohaku replied and crossed her arms. "Mai, mai! Gomenasai! We were trying

on clothes!" "Is that so? Kohaku doesn't seem to be that type." Kohaku's grandfather, Tanaka, said. "Yes, well, she

isn't. But! I bought her some new outfits from Higurashi's, her favorite store." Katsumi replied. "Ah, I see. Are those

new?" Tanaka nodded towards Kohaku, indicating the outfit. "Yes, Grandfather." Koahku replied. "They fit you well.

" Tanaka complemented. "Thanks." Kohaku said. She and Katsumi sat down. They all said, 'Itadakimasu' and ate

their four course meal. Kohaku felt full and walked back to her room.

It was midnight when Kohaku got up from her place at her Xbox, playing Assassin's Creed. This game certainly

helped her a lot in her missions for Kimura Village, a ninja village not far from Nishioka. Kohaku went to the Ninja

Academy to become a ninja and become even stronger. She graduated from the Academy when she was only

seven, and became an assassin for Kimura's Shinobi Assassin's Creed. Not to mention that her own clan is made up

of yakuza, not including her aunts. She is on the highest level of strength possible around. She got ready for the

night in the ninja world, where her next assignment will be. She dressed in all black and attached her Twin Dual

Blades to leather strapped supported sheaths and walked out the bedroom door. By now, the rest of the household

would be asleep. Kohaku glided from the banister down to the floor of the lower level, landing lightly on her feet.

She ran out the door and into the night.

* * *

**This is no one else's story or characters! I will be making this story, however many chapters it may be, into a future manga. **

**Katsumi and Kohaku re derived from me. So, I'm saying that they are basically like two sides of my personality. Kohaku's family is a Yakuza clan and also, kind of modern samurai, using guns more often than katanas.**

**Please review! I wanna know what you guys think and no flaming! I would like to have some constructive criticism.**** Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The next day, Kohaku went to bed soon as she came home. The mission took the whole night and the

murderer was very elusive and tried to ambush her. Fortunately, she caught up with him and slit his

throat.

She sighed and went to bed. An hour later, Katsumi came in to cover Kohaku with her covers. She

reached to touch Kohaku's forehead and her eyes widened. Katsumi went to the bathroom to Iris-

message her seventeen year old younger brother, who, at this time was working at Kimura Village's

hospital. She turned on the faucet, letting it fill up the sink. When it was full, she turned off the tap and

held up a golden Greek drachma. She closed her eyes and thought, _O Iris, please accept my offering, _

and threw the drachma in the water and said, "I want to see Suna no Hikaru." The image rippled and

her little brother's face appeared. He, apparently, was giving a patient a dose of silverwood nectar. "Ne,

Hikaru!" Katsumi called to him. "Hm?" He stood up and turned around. He had an expression of

surprise when he saw his sister. "Katsu-nii? What did you need?" he asked. "Kohaku has another fever,

apparently." Katsumi replied. "Did she go out on another mission?" he questioned. She nodded. Hikaru

sighed and face palmed. "Kohaku needs to take a little break from missions for a while. I will have to

talk to Kage-sama about this. She keeps getting fevers, not to mention high ones." "I try to tell her to

chill for a while, but she doesn't listen, she never has." "Well, keep her in bed, strap her down if

necessary. Then, keep her forehead cool with a cool, wet cloth and vary the temperature of her food."

Hai, otouto. Good luck with your operation!" "Arigatou." They disconnected and Katsumi did as

Hikaru instructed. Kohaku, of course, had a fit of anger when she was not allowed to leave her bed.

A week went by and Kohaku was finally allowed to leave her bed. She went to the skate ramp to

skateboard. Later, she came back and went to the kitchen. She saw a of _onigiri _on the counter and

reached her hand out to take one. Her hand was smack away with a hard plastic spatula. "Itai~nya!"

She shrieked out. "No snacking on the sly, Haku," Katsumi scolded. "B-but-" Kohaku started. "No."

Katsumi replied firmly. "These are for everyone, you know." Kohaku rubbed her reddened hand and said, "But you know I love onigiri~nya!" "Yes, yes, but this is for everyone." "Even that damn

okami~nya?" "Yes, even for him." "Grrr. Fine~nya." Kohaku replied. "I'll be outside, in the back~nya."

"Hai." She went out the sliding door only to bump into someone. "Nya~!" She looked up to see an

onyx brown eyed, black haired boy. "Ah! Shushuya! Baka-okami~nya!" Kohaku yelled out. "Watch

where you're going, you little brat!" Shushuya yelled back. "Urusai! You weren't watching where you

were going either~nya!" Kohaku replied back, a vein in her forehead threatening to rupture. "Now,

now, you two. Always fighting like this." Aoshi said. "OI! Uncle!~nya!" Kohaku whined.

At that moment, Katsumi came outside with a big plate of onigiri and chocolate drenched dango.

"Nya~! Chocolate dango~nya!" Kohaku exclaimed and ran to get some dango. Katsumi's hand held her

back by her Kohaku's forehead. "Hey! What's the meaning of this, nya~!" Kohaku yelled out. "Some

for others first, dear." "Dammit, nya." Katsumi gave Aoshi, Shushuya, and Kirara a few onigiri and

dango before taking one of each for herself. She gave Kohaku the rest of the dango and onigiri, which

was a lot and Kohaku was satisfied. When everyone was finished, Katsumi took the plates back in.

"Kirara-san, wanna have a go at kenjutsu~nya?" Kohaku asked her mom's best friend. "Hmm? Oh, I

don't know. I'm not as good as you, Haku-kun." Kirara replied. Kohaku stood up and crossed her arms

over her chest. "Hnnn? Turning away from a challenge? How cowardly~nya." That got Kirara to look

up at the white-haired teen. "Seems that I have to step up to the challenge now, don't I?" she replied.

She stood up and said, "Fine. Let's go."

When Kohaku and Kirara got their celestial bronze armour, arm and leg guards, and helmets on, they

got into position. Kohaku had Nemesis, her white diamond katana, and Kirara had her steel and bronze

katana. "Kirara-san, ready when you are~nya!" Kohaku called to Kirara. The latter sped off towards her

opponent in reponse. Kohaku blocked and parried with ease. Kohaku continued to play defense, while

Kirara played offense. (This is not football, mind you.) After an hour of this back and forth, Kirara was

sweating and tired. "Kyaa~! I can't keep up! You win!" she said and sat down where she was, panting.

(Ha, she's a werewolf) Kohaku just stood there, and lowered her katana. "You were good, too, you know~nya." she replied. "Thanks, but, not as good as you." Kirara said. "Let's go inside." "Hai~nya!"

After they went inside, Kohaku went to her room. She went to her room and decided to play video

games. Katsumi called Kohaku from down the hall. Kohaku went to see what she wanted. "Haku-kun,

we need to go to the Black Blossom Studio. They want to do another photo shoot." Katsumi said.

"Dear God of War." Kohaku sighed. "Okay, fine. Let's go~nya." With that said, they walked out the door.


End file.
